1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hinge arrangement, in particular to a refrigerator housing comprising a refrigerator door pivotably articulated thereto via a hinge.
2. Background Art
A stop damper for a refrigerator door is known from DE 203 06 043 U1. When opening the refrigerator door, however, from a specific opening angle the door is no longer connected to the damper. The door may, therefore, in the opened state bear against an adjacent wall, for example. Conversely, when closing the door, the door is only connected to the damper from a specific closure angle. As the weight of refrigerator doors is extremely variable, the known damping is unsatisfactory.
The object of the invention is to provide a hinge arrangement in which the drawbacks of the prior art are overcome.